Save the Old Doll
by PSINess1
Summary: Una nueva muñeca le llega a Peach, cosas raras ocurren en la Mansión Smash ¿Serán fantasmas? ¿Intentan decir algo? ¿Porque Lucario actua tan raro con este tema? Crossover entre Super Smash Bros. y Mad Father
1. Chapter 1

**Debo decir que este fic es mas bien un crossover, pero como nadie frecuenta esa parte, lo publique aqui. Y le agradezco a _Mr. NBA_ y _ Ensoleillement, _cuyas ideas han ayudado mucho en este fic. Agregando que habrán ciertas referencias a Mad Father, si no lo conocen... se los recomiendo.**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes y juegos mencionados me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Save the Old Doll**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La muñeca**

Era una mañana lluviosa en la Mansión Smash, a pesar del diluvio, intentaban no morirse todos de aburrimiento. Y ademas, por ideas de Master Hand, decidió traer antes a algunos de los nuevos para el cuarto torneo y sacar a los otros. Era algo triste para los que se iban, y parecía coincidencia con la resiente llovizna.

Pero ahora, parte de los smashers estaban en la sala principal, entre ellos, Peach estaba utilizando una laptop viendo quien sabe que cosas sentada en el sofá de un color verde, junto con Zelda y Rosalina, Lucario estaba meditando en un rincón de la habitación, Ness, Popo, Toon y Nana recostados en la alfombra de color carmín mientras estaban jugando con un Wii U al Super Mario 3D World, mientras que Villager los observaba jugar y los villanos estaban conversando sobre sus cosas.

A pesar del sonido del videojuego, la habitación estaba tranquila y silenciosa, cosa extraña en la mansión. De pronto, la princesa del reino champiñon se puso a gritar de felicidad, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Al fin! ¡La conseguí!- Gritaba Peach emocionada.

Todos se quedaron viendo con rareza a la princesa, pero los que la conocían a fondo sabían que la razón de su euforia.

-...¿Que le ocurre?- Se aventuro a preguntar Nana dejando de prestarle atención al juego.

-Es que después de varias horas, obtuve una muñeca de tamaño natural.- Explico aun emocionada. -Es considerada una pieza maestra en cualquier colección.- Concluyo para que después, un trueno resonara en la habitación a causa de la lluvia.

Todos los presentes la veían con una mirada de "tienes que estar bromeando, mujer", y después volvieron a lo que hacían antes del resiente escándalo.

**Mas tarde ese día...**

Pecah estaba esperando sentada en la entrada principal a que el paquete con la susodicha muñeca llegara, quería tener la "pieza maestra" en su colección oculta de muñecas, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Creo que es mucha exageración por una simple muñeca?- Murmuraba Samus quien iba pasando por allí.

Mientras la princesa seguía emocionada e impaciente de que ese paquete llegara y así adueñarse de la muñeca que tanto anhelaba.

-¿Cuanto le falta para llegar?...- Murmuraba dando pequeños brinquillos mientras seguía sentada.

Algunos estaban también pasando mientras veían "enloquecer" a esta, algunos empezaron a sospechar que en realidad a estafaron, mientras que otros les dio igual si llegaba otra cosa sin importancia para estos a la mansión.

-Como si fuese a llegar, es estúpidamente imposible que esa cosa llegue en...- Decía Samus hasta que se escucharon golpes desde la puerta principal.

-¡Correo!- Gritaba un sujeto, callando a Samus completamente.

Sin mas que decir, Peach se acerco para abrir la puerta, lógicamente, detrás de esta se encontraba un mensajero, quien tenia consigo una gran caja, casi de la altura que la princesa.

Extrañamente, pudo cargar sola la caja, quizás sea por la euforia de poseer esa muñeca, incluso subió las escaleras sin ayuda.

Y después de un par de minutos de caminar, dejo la caja en el donde de un corredor, en medio de 2 vitrinas con muñecas. Para muchos, esa era una cosa muy extraña, aun para Peach, y aun mas el como Master Hand la dejo mantenerlas allí.

Seguido, atrajo a Lucario para que le ayudara a abrir la caja sin dañar el contenido en su interior. Tras unos esfuerzos lograron revelar a la famosa muñeca, como se esperaba, la muñeca era de tamaño natural, como del tamaño de una niña de escasos 11 años, con un largo cabello oscuro y unos ojos azules que miraban el suelo, con un fino vestido carmesí con varios decorados como un moño fucsia en la parte del su corazón, y otro de color blanco sujetando su cabello por detrás. En general, esta era muy hermosa, pero para defecto de la misma su rostro expresaba tristeza y temor, ademas del hecho de que fuese tan realista, haría pensar a cualquiera que es un ser humano... o un cadáver presentable para un velorio.

Esa ultima idea pasaba por la mente de Lucario, que sintió escalofríos de solo suponerlo.

-Es tan sublime...- Murmuraba la princesa fascinada como si de una joya se tratase, pero luego expreso una mueca de confusión -...Aunque su rostro es algo... tétrico.- Concluyo estando un poco pensativa.

Notaron que entre las manos de la muñeca, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una nota. Peach al notarlo, la cogió para seguido comenzar a leerla.

**Estimada persona:**

**Para cuando lea esta carta, habrá recibido ****a ****la ****muñeca****,**

**cuídela muy bien, no quisiera que algo le pasara.**

**Cuide muy bien de .****.., ella es mi mas preciada muñeca de todas.**

**Atentamente: A.D.**

**P.S: Muy pronto habrán nuevas muñecas...**

Una parte estaba un tanto ilegible, después continuo leyendo la nota. Agregando que era un poco confusa, ¿"Muy pronto habrán nuevas muñecas"? ¿Que quiso decir con eso?, ademas, la parte ilegible era algo rara, supuso que podría tratarse del nombre de la muñeca, pero al no estar en claro cual era.

-¿Que nombre le debería poner?- Se cuestionaba la ojiazul pensando. -Pero en mi opinión... creo que debería llamarle... Leticia, ¡SI!, desde ahora, tu nombre sera Leticia, muñequita.- Decía hablando con la muñeca, como si se tratara de una persona viva.

Seguido pasaron a acomodarla en un asiento que parecía ser un trono, delante de una ventana en medio de los otros estantes. Ya estando en orden, le dieron un vistazo a la escena, era como si fuese una princesa.

-Creo que quedo perfecto.- Exclamo la de rosa satisfecha. -Oh, tengo cosas que hacer ¿Vienes?- Le pregunto al pokemon que estaba un tanto pensativo, a lo cual, movió la cabeza de forma positiva.

Pero antes de irse, Lucario sintió una parecencia, como si hubiese una tercera persona en este callejón sin salida. Entonces se quedo viendo por unos segundos a la muñeca,pero luego se alejo un tanto desconfiado.

_No dejare que esto se vuelva a repetir... _

_No otra vez... _

_Algo me dice que tengo que actuar para que me puedan escuchar... _

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Que pasara ahora que una nueva muñeca llego a la Mansion Smash? ¿Que quera decir la nota? ¿Que o quien es "Leticia" realmente? Esto y mas aqui...**

**Y recuerden, comenten y pongan en favoritos si les gusto...**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, aqui traigo otro cap para ff, ojala les guste**

**Disclamer: Super Smash Bros. y Mad Father no los cree yo, sino a Nintendo y Wolf RGP Editor respectiamente**

**Y olvide mencionar algo en el fic anterios, al final de este, respondere a sus comentarios.**

**Save the Old Doll**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Fantasmas**

La noche había caído, la tormenta seguía cayendo como un diluvio, pero muchos smashers habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo...

Excepto Luigi, quien se levanto con la garganta seca, pero con lo valiente que es, le pidió a su hermano, Mario que lo acompañase, pero para desgracia del fontanero verde, este se negó, ya sin otra alternativa, se vio forzado a aventurarse solo en las penumbras de los pasillos hasta la cocina.

Se había acordado de un atajo, pero estaba cerca del callejón de las muñecas de Peach, y ademas, tenia la creencia de que estas cobraban vida por la noche, buscaban victimas que se les acercaran y devoraban sus almas. Con esa idea en su cabeza, avanzo lentamente, cuando a la vez temblaban sus piernas. Siguió caminando cuando un trueno resonó, provocando que sudara frió, tubo que esperar un momento en lo que se tranquilizaba.

Siguió con su curso cuando escucho que algo caía, fue a ver aun temeroso, cuando se detuvo al recordar que doblando a la derecha, se encontraba la colección de muñecas.

_Laa Laa Laaa... Laa Laa Laaa... _

Se encontraba congelado e incrédulo en cuanto a lo que sus oídos le dejaron escuchar; una niña estaba tarareando una canción bonita pero tétrica, "¿Que mas podría suceder?" era la pregunta que rendaba en la mente de Luigi, estaba decidido a salir corriendo, pero noto algo brillante que estaba frente a la reciente muñeca, Leticia.

Muy adentro de su ser, se maldecía por curiosear. El canto de la niña había parado, entonces camino aun mas rápido puesto que decidió ver ese objeto y salir corriendo.

-¿Huh?- Se preguntaba al estar a un metro de la muñeca, descubrió que era una gema, y sin pensarlo 2 veces, se inclino para agarrarla, pero el canto de la niña resonó mas fuerte, y mas cerca de él. Y cuando levanto la cabeza lentamente para ver a la muñeca, con su expresión muerta.

_Tus ojos son tan bellos al expresar temor..._

Estaba al borde de un ataque cardíaco, ahora el fontanero salio corriendo y gritando despavorido a su habitación y con la gema aun en la mano.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

-...¡Se lo que vi! ¡Hay fantasmas en la mansión!- Expreso tras acabar de contarle a algunos de los smashers lo que e había pasado anoche. Pero solo se rieron de el sin creerle nada. -E-Es la verdad, hasta tengo la gema que lo demuestra...- Agrego con la esperanza de parar sus burlas, aunque solo se disperso el grupo alejándose a distintas direcciones.

Preocupado por lo que vio no sabia que mas pensar, hasta que entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, sobresaltado se volteo y descubrió que era Lucario de quien se trataba.

-¿Es cierto eso que decías hace rato?- Pregunto un tanto serio y pensativo.

-S-S-SI.- Respondió tartamudeando.

El pokemon aun pensativo no le respondió nada incrédulo procesando ello, se la ocurrió una idea.

-¿Me acompañas?- Pregunto rompiendo el silencio. -Tengo que investigar unas cosas.- Explico con su típica seriedad.

Sin mas que decir, Luigi lo siguió a donde este le indicaba.

**Mientras...**

Peach se encontraba arreglando las muñecas, quitandoles el polvo, acomodando su vestidos, las cosas que usualmente hace una coleccionista de muñecas. Y también admiraba la belleza de su mas reciente posesión. Aunque debía admitir que le inquietara su mirada perdida.

-Oooh, Leticia, si solo pudieses hablar... ¿seriamos amigas?- Murmuraba pensativa mientras limpiaba otra muñeca.

Tras unos segundos de aquella pregunta, las ventanas que estaban detrás del asiento de la muñeca se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento, moviendo también una variedad de cosas.

Después, una nota de papel voló a la cara de la rubia.

**Cuidado...**

Ese mensaje se encontraba escrito con sangre, aquello la sorprendo paralizandola por un rato.

-¿Q-que es e-esto?- Preguntaba aun perpleja.

Seguido volteo a ver a la muñeca unos segundos y luego a la nota.

_Laa Laa Laaa... Laa Laa Laaa..._

Ese canto le era inquietante a la princesa, sentía como "Leticia" tenia un aire de un frió miedo. Había sentido otra persona allí desde hacer rato, pero el presentimiento era débil, aunque con ese repentino cambio en la atmósfera, aquello se sintió de manera mas evidente.

_Peach... Peach... Ven..._

Sobresaltada cayo de espaldas y luego comenzó a caminar de espaldas alejándose de aquella cosa, era un hecho que no era algo normal, sin palabras, se dio cuenta que se le acercaban Luigi y Lucario, su mente le decía que debía hablarles de lo que paso hace unos segundos. Pero no sabia que ellos también querían decirle algo también, sobre el mismo tema... La vieja muñeca.

Una vez que intercambiaron información, eran increíbles esos sucesos, aunque fueron un poco apresurados en su opinión, ¿Que quiere hacer con ellos? ¿Matarlos? ¿Atormentarlos? ¿Pide atención por algo? No lo sabían pero debían idear una manera de que el espíritu se les apareciera y les explicara que se esta proponiendo.

-Me pregunto si...- Murmuraba Lucario para sus adentros cuando escucharon un grito provenir de la biblioteca que estaba cerca de donde estaban. Los 3 preocupados, decidieron ir a buscar a la persona que grito, mas ellos tenían un mal presentimiento sobre ello. y asi volvieron a dejar sola a Leticia.

_Dios, no..._

_Ya es tarde..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno, admito que no fue el mejor capitulo de este fic, pero, creo que la trama se profundizara en los siguientes caps(Ojala asi sea) y aparte de eso, ya no hay mucho que decir ahora, solo puedo ponerme a responder los comentarios como había dicho al principio:**

**Mr. NBA:**

_**Creo que eso ya es un spoiler, pero si no conocen el juego los otros que lo lean, creo que no seria muuuy... no-se-que XD, igual gracias por comentar**_

**Ensoleillement:**

**_Pues claro que me gusto, ademas de ser la mejor de todas las opciones antes de ello, pero igual muchas gracias Enso-sama n.n_**

**chocolate120:  
**

_**Pues ten por hecho que lo continuare, porque esto y todo lo que e subido hasta ahora es solo el comienzo  
**_

**Dianager Rambaldi:**

_**En mi opinión, esto no da tanto miedo, solo escribí lo primero que se me ocurrió y ¿la muñeca atraer oscuridad? :/ eso se me hace raro pero creo que si.**_

**Bueno, en definitiva eso es todo, y recuerden, comenten(y les respondo en el proximo capitulo), pongan en favoritos y espero que lean el proximo capitulo, de paso, vean mis demas fics jeje. Y ahora si...**

**¡Haasta luego!**


End file.
